


Of Saccharine Love Songs and Sentimental Emotions

by Mushaloons



Series: Kidge Valentine's Day Event 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Outlaws by David Lambert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:24:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushaloons/pseuds/Mushaloons
Summary: Keith and Pidge and a Valentine’s Day gala, hosted by Allura. Who also may or may not be hooking up with Lance as we speak. Keith sucks at emotions, and hurts Pidge so he tries winning her back with a song. (Redid the ending)





	Of Saccharine Love Songs and Sentimental Emotions

“Wrong key!”

“Sorry!”

Lance winced as he rubbed his buzzing ears. “Don’t you think this is a little too ambitious? I mean, I’m pretty sure that Pidge would be fine without all the love songs and stuff.”

“And you think Allura would like all that?” Keith gestured to Lance’s pile, which had a huge-ass card, complete with chocolate bunnies and what seemed to be the mice doing acrobatics. Nice jumpsuits.

Lance’s face flushed, and he defended the stash from Keith’s eyes. “S-shut up Keith.” He stuttered, ears burning. He shoved the card under the desk. “Why are you even doing all of this? You’re not even dating her.”

“And you and Allura are?”

“THIS IS ABOUT YOU, NOT ME, ALRIGHT?” He took a few breaths. “Besides, Pidge hates saccharine stuff. She always had.”

Keith just turned around and poked some keys. “Well I hope this isn’t nauseating.”

Meanwhile, Pidge didn’t even know it was Valentine’s Day until Allura dragged her out shopping, insisting that this ‘very important Earth holiday must include clothing formality!’ or whatever the hell she said.

So, while in a closet sized room with dresses that seemed to be intent on killing her, Pidge started to panic, mostly from extreme claustrophobia. Oh shit. Was I supposed to make cards? God, that would be rude if I showed up with nothing. Geez Katie, it’s just Valentine’s Day. Now Christmas on the other hand…

Whatever. Pidge absentmindedly picked at the hem of her dress. Crap, when did I gain weight? What the hell am I thinking about? I could just make some crappy cards and done.

But, she wondered. What if someone DOES do something big? What if EVERYONE does something big but me?

She groaned and face planted into the itchy material hanging on the door. She was so screwed.

Back at the Castle, Keith was having some….problems. Coran was attempting to fit them into old Altean clothes, but 10,000 years of neglect caused the thin fabric to fall apart. Fortunately for him (not so much for the paladins), some rolls of cloth were still good enough to make into suits. Now he was doing measurements and stuff on them.

“Ye-OW!” Lance rubbed his back. “Shit. I’m never gonna be able to move again.”

Shiro looked down at his clothes, which were black and purple all around. “Coran, do we really need these suits?”

The mustached man turned around from doing Hunk’s. “Why yes Number 1,” he said dryly. “The princess has required we all dress for the occasion.”

“Lucky Pidge.” Lance grumbled. “She doesn’t have to wear this.”

Coran ignored his complaint and finished the final stitches on the yellow suit. “Princess Allura has taken Number 5 to get her dress fitted by a seamstress on Illyria.”

“Well Keith’s probably gonna enjoy that.” Hunk teased. And, as usual, Keith’s face went brighter than his lion, but he refused to let Hunk get away with that. “So is Shay coming, Hunk?”

Hunk, unfazed, just smiled. “Yeah, Allura’s gonna pick her up from her house.” He hopped down from the podium and walked away. “Who’s also hooking up with Lance!” He hollered back.

“Shiro!”

“Sorry Lance, but it’s true. And Hunk was right. Keith does have a thing for Pidge.”

“SHIRO!”

“Honestly Keith? You’re like twenty now. I’m not your dad.”

“...you’re seriously gonna say that?”

The Valentine’s Day get together thing (‘Gala’, as Allura liked to say) was in full swing in less than twenty minutes after it started. The Balmera, Blade of Marmora, and Arusians came, so the hall was extremely crowded. Hunk and Shay were over by the food, twirling each other and giggling. Lance was teaching Allura how to tango, and it seemed to be pretty heated, which prompted Pidge to look away for her sanity’s sake. Shiro was with a Blade, probably discussing battle strategies. And Keith? Where the hell was he-

“Sup?” A low voice whispered in her ear. She screamed, causing a few people to look over at her strangely.

Pidge whipped her head around to glare at Keith. He looked good in a red and black suit (His jacket was suspiciously hanging out a window), despite the dark circles that rimmed his eyes. “Looking nice, Kogane.”

He smirked at her. “You too, Gunderson.” And it was true. She did look pretty good in a green lace tea dress and her hair hanging loosely in a wavy side ponytail. Allura fought her into some makeup, and Pidge ditched the heels for some flats earlier in the night. Her feet were thankful for that.

“Anyways,” he moved to sit on the bar stool next to her. “What are you doing with the grown up drinks?”

She lifted her glass in a mock-toast. “It’s fucking space, my good sir. No laws out here stopping me from drinking anything I can get my hands on.”

“And fucking anything.” He snorted.

“Too soon, dude.”

“Sorry.”

Pidge put a lock of hair over her top lip and made a pose similar to Coran. “Well then, fellow paladin. Why aren’t you humping anything that moves?”

“Maybe ‘cause my virgin ass is too damn lazy to get off this stool.”

She let out a snort and reached for a nearby bottle. “I thought I was the only virgin on the team.”

“Hunk isn’t-?”

“Nope. But I’d rather not talk about that.” Keith watched her take a swig from the bottle. “You’re not gonna get-“

“Drunk? This is Altean alcohol, man. Doesn’t give the same effects.”

“Oh.”

“Also…” She reached into the clutch next to her and pulled out a silvery rose pen. She slid it across the table towards him. “This is for you.”

He picked it up and uncapped the top. Small fireworks exploded into the words HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY! and fizzed out into even smaller hearts.

“I didn’t know what else to give you.” Pidge whispered, watching the little display alongside him. He glanced up at her. Damn she looks really cute right now. She caught him staring and blushed. “What?”

“You look really pretty right now.” He murmured. Her face turned even redder. “Thanks…”

He moved closer, and almost synchronized, they were slowly inching towards each other, closer, closer…

“I can’t.”

Pidge’s eyes, which before were softly closing, were bright and alert. She pushed back her seat. “What?”

Shit. He ran a hand threw his hair. “I-I can’t, Pidge.”

“Why not?” Her voice was hard and slightly disappointed.

“That’d mess up the whole team dynamic-“

“But it’s okay for Lance and Allura to fuck around?” Pidge’s tone raised higher, and more people stared.

“We’re the sword and shield, Pidge. Not to mention we’re both very extreme and really incompatible. If one of us slips up, we could cause the team to die-“

“I’m extreme? I gave up finding my dad to stay on this damn team and you yelled at me. Then you left for the Blade for an entire year, almost got us killed, yet you got off scot-free! Look at yourself, Keith if you’re gonna accuse people for being extreme!”

Now it was his voice to go up. “I’m sorry, but the Blade needed my help, okay? And they’re family so I’ve gotta hel-“

“I thought we were your family.” He went silent. Pidge looked so tired now, and so vulnerable. A wave of guilt washed over him. “Pidge, I didn’t mean it-“

“But you did.” She whispered. “And you said it.”

She slid off the stool and walked away, leaving him there. Just like before. Only this time, she wasn’t coming back.

But he sure as hell wasn’t going to let her go again.

The stage proved to be farther than Keith expected, and he was gasping for air by the time he got to the stairs. Allura was standing there with Lance. She seemed surprised at how hollow his breathing was. “Keith, are you alright?”

“Yeah, man, you okay?” Lance looked-ha!-worried.

“Song..performance..now.” He wheezed, clutching the railing to steady himself. Allura’s brow furrowed in confusion, but Lance just cracked a smile. He clapped the red Paladin on the back. “Good luck.”

He raced up to the mic. “Okay, uh, cut the music Coran.” Everyone turned to look at him blankly. “Um, hey, everybody. My friend here Keith’s been working on a song for a pretty damn long time, so here he is. Keith Kogane everybody!”

He hopped back down and faced Keith. “Break a leg, mullet.”

Keith didn’t even fight him on that, he just jumped up on stage. His eyes widened at how many people there were. “Uh-“ cue microphone screech and hundreds of people wincing. “Hi. I’ve been practicing this for a while and to be honest I never thought I’d be performing it to this many people, since this is well, dedicated to a girl. But well, she’s in this audience so uh, Katie, if you’d like to sing along, be my guest. And anyone else, for that matter.” Mentally he did a small prayer. Oh God don’t do anything embarrassing.

He started playing, which didn’t even screech when he hit the higher notes. It just seemed to flow. Now for the singing...

“ I took you at your word, when you said you would steal my heart. Yeah this might sound absurd, but would you be my thief, take all of me, every part.”

Nobody moved, not even a single muscle. No one booed. They didn’t even make a sound. Oh great, he thought. He sucked so bad that it paralyzed everyone. Too late to run though.

“I think we might be outlaws, I think I might be in love. ‘Cause I’m all out of reasons, like seasons, winter, summer, fall, they’re all washed up. If you’re still way over there, maybe slide on in my side. ‘Cause I’m just an outlaw, wanted, if you want me. I’ll love you every day and every night.”

”Love you every day and every...night.”

He didn’t stay for the applause. 

She was under one of the trees when Keith found her, talking to the mice. 

“Hey.”

“You were good.”

”Thanks...”

Silence. He kicked the dirt some more. She played with the grass. “I’m so sorry Pidge. It’s just I’m not used to all this romantic emotion stuff and yeah I’m a hypocrite and just-”

Something soft (and slightly chapped) pressed against his lips. Pidge pulled back, and rolled her eyes. “Who knew the emo one could talk so much?”

“But really Pidge, I am so sorry I yelled at you and pulled all that shit-“

”Shh.” She pressed a finger against his lips. “Stop talking or I’ll hijack your room’s speakers.”

**Author's Note:**

> The kit kat story..holy shit that's a lot in one night.
> 
> Meow.
> 
> Do I seriously never say anything smart in this box?
> 
> This was going to be a subtle moment between the two of them by themselves, but I went all High School Musical on their ass only to change it again since it was annoying as fuck.


End file.
